The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition for hair treatment with a content of at least one dendrimer or dendrimer conjugate.
A pleasing outer appearance has always been viewed as very important. Hair styling plays a special roll in providing that pleasing outer appearance. Well cared for hair is the basis for a pleasing hair style. An entire series of hair treatment compositions, such as shampoos, hair care preparations, rinses, sprayed liquid, which are applied in the widest variety of types of applications, e.g. as leave on- or rinse off-products, exists for the care and cleaning of the hair. Besides these hair care products three additional product categories are used for modifying the hair, namely permanent or temporary hair dye compositions, permanent hair shaping compositions in the form of mildly alkaline or acidic permanent wave and hair curling compositions and compositions that allow only a temporary shaping and stabilizing of the hair-do and are generally known as styling compositions. These products include hair sprays, hair lacquers, fixing lotions, fixing foams, hair gels, luster-providing products, hair creams, etc. All these agents or compositions usually contain a plurality of individual ingredients or components that fulfill a wide variety of purposes in the concerned recipe.
Thus substances were sought which are compatible in the largest possible number of recipes and which can perform a variety of functions according to the formulation. Substances which can perform two or more functions in a recipe are of special interest. The requirements for hair care include, for example, that wet hair should already have a good, pleasant feel and a good combability. A pleasant feel elasticity and volume (with the exception of "Wetlook" hair-dos) are similarly expected of dry hair.